Judy Shepherd/Film
Judith "Judy" Shepherd is one of the protagonists of the 1995 film version of "Jumanji", played by Kirsten Dunst in the film. Biography Judy Shepherd was first seen with her younger brother, Peter while moving into Alan's empty house with their Aunt Nora, following the loss of their parents. She refused to admit missing her parents, but their deaths made Judy develop a habit of lying and spreading rumors which led to falling outs with her Aunt. In the novel, when Judy was at school her tall tales extended so far that she made up that her parents were government agents investigating the jungles of New Guinea, which the realtor's son exposed and got into a fight with Peter for taunting the revelation concerning their dead parents. Judy was the only one who Peter would talk to, evidently caring for him more than anyone else, yet warned him not to keep being mute or it would get him into trouble. On their second day of school, Judy and Peter were entranced by the sound of tribal drumming coming from the attic, where they followed the luring sounds to discover "Jumanji" in the under old games and decided to play it. Judy was the first to roll, triggering the appearances of giant Mosquitoes in the attic, followed by Peter rolling "Snake eyes", releasing Monkeys in the kitchen and soon meet Alan Parrish after they release both him and a Lion out of the game after Peter rolls a five. Judy and Peter accompanied Alan around Brantford and eventually returned to the Mansion to continue playing the game, but Judy's attempts to roll the dice were ignored since the game needed Sarah Whittle to roll and move her piece to continue playing the game. Judy, Peter, and Sarah battled Van Pelt in Sir Sav-A-Lot, before Alan and Officer Bentley arrived and knocked the hunter out for a while. After the Monsoon, in the attic, Alan started sinking in Quicksand until Judy rolled the dice which apparently stopped the floor from depressurising and tried to defend Alan and Sarah when they were trapped in the floor but she was shot by a Purple Flower (which she ironically admired earlier), Peter avenged her but was unable to stop her from collapsing. The brother and sister wished for their parent's presence, as their fates were sealed by Alan's winning roll and the alternative timeline was undone. By the end of the film, Judy is seen with her parents and Peter meeting Alan and Sarah for the first time. On top of getting "Jumanji" sneakers from Alan and Sarah, the Parrish couple convinces the Shepherd parents to cancel their skiing holiday in Canada and start their work for the shoe factory, thus preventing their death in the previous timeline. Trivia *Judy is the only player to roll the dice and release no consequence, as it apparently stopped the Quicksand effects and prevented Alan and Sarah from sinking any further. *Scarlett Johansson auditioned for the role of Judy Shepherd. Gallery Jumanji Harvest Time.jpg|Harvest time! Category:1995 Characters